


Tür 17 - Kekse backen

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: It´s Christmastime [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Mycroft is Sweet, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: In der Weihnachtsbäckerei ...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: It´s Christmastime [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557244
Kudos: 4





	Tür 17 - Kekse backen

Da es im Moment ungewöhnlich mild für diese Jahreszeit war, stellte ich vollkommen überrascht fest das ja kommendes Wochenende schon der erste Advent war, und ich noch nicht einen einzigen Keks gebacken hatte.

Das musste ich umgehend ändern und nahm mir für den kommenden Freitag frei.

Als Mycroft an diesem Freitagabend nach Hause kam, umfing ihn der Duft einer Bäckerei, denn ich war den ganzen Tag am Backen gewesen und so war jetzt der Esstisch und jede andere Abstellfläche in unserer Küche voll Teller mit den unterschiedlichsten Keksen darauf.

Als ich das letzte Blech aus dem Ofen geholt hatte, wollte ich mich nur kurz ausruhen und hatte mich mit einem Bier aufs Sofa gesetzt, wo ich kurz darauf eingeschlafen war.

Ich wurde erst wach, als ich einen sanften Kuss auf meinen Haaren spürte und mein Partner mir „Komm mit ins Bett mein kleiner Zuckerbäcker, die Küche können wir auch noch morgen aufräumen“ zuflüsterte.

Ich zuckte zusammen, brummte etwas Unverständliches und schlurfte dann noch im Halbschlaf Richtung Schlafzimmer und war wieder tief und fest eingeschlafen, kaum dass mein Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte.

So bekam ich nicht mehr mit, wie Mycroft schmunzelnd den Kopf schüttelte, mir noch ein Kuss auf die Haare drückte und sich dann so eng an mich kuschelte, dass er seine Nase in meine nach frischgebackenen Keksen duftenden Haare vergraben konnte und auch innerhalb von wenigen Minuten tief und fest eingeschlafen war.


End file.
